


Every Day That Raven Comes to Visit

by CatrinaSL



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Vox Machina Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Keyleth takes time out of her busy life to go to a wedding, but stops to warn a friend about her absence first.





	Every Day That Raven Comes to Visit

**Author's Note:**

> brb, crying forever.

She had everything, she was pretty sure. Dress? Check. Shoes? Check. Present? Check. Antlers? Always check. The Voice of the Tempest picked up her bag and headed out to her sister-in-law's wedding.

Velora's big day had been long-coming, and Keyleth's main job was going to be to keep Vex from exploding with stress as she tried to make sure that their father didn't elf things up too much. If he got more overbearing than usual, she had instructions to tie him down with a Grasping Vine and cover him in Druid-Crafted flowers.

Keyleth waved at a few of her tribe who were busy working as she made her way to the tree on the edge of town. When she passed the rapidly growing Sun Tree, her Raven cawed and swooped down, taking its usual spot on her shoulder.

That was when she realized that she hadn't told him.

"Hey, uh..." she began, chewing on her lip. "I'm... gonna take a trip? I'm going to a wedding in Syngorn, Velora's wedding, so I'll be gone for probably a couple'a days? Hopefully not weeks like last time, but you never know, so... I'll miss you. Keep an eye on the place for me."

He cawed a reply, then took off to land in the branches of the tree she was about to walk through.

"Okay, bye!"

Keyleth spared a thought for her raven friend as she walked through the elven city to her father-in-law's home. Would he be okay? Would he miss her? Would someone make sure that he had his favorite treats while she was away? Surely they would...

The second she knocked on the door of the Vessar home, all errant thoughts ceased; it was All Wedding, All the Time. Vex gave her a tight hug and swept her up into decorating, and Velora's dress, and that unnecessary ritual that Velora didn't want to do but Devana insisted was absolutely necessary, and Syldor's attempts to rule in all decisions.

It wasn't until the morning of the wedding that Keyleth had a moment to breathe.

She went outside to put the finishing touches on the spot where two would soon become one, and smiled when she thought about what Vax might be doing, if he was there. Calming his stepmother down and assuring her that they would find a quick solution to the freak vine growth that had inexplicably trapped both she and her husband in bed? Chasing some quarter elves around so they wouldn't be underfoot? Helping her Druid-Craft Velora's favorite flowers onto everything in sight?

Keyleth missed him.

Every day, she missed him.

She was so proud of and happy for Velora, that she'd found her happiness with someone wonderful. But every time that sort of thing happened for someone else, it reminded Keyleth that she was forever without him.

"CAW!" The loud cry came from the top of the wall, from a raven, larger than average size, who was looking directly at Keyleth.

She stared up at it.

"It's not... you, is it?" she asked.

It sidestepped, bobbing its head and letting out another, softer call.

Keyleth sniffled, holding back tears. "Thanks for being here," she whispered. "It means... it means so much."

The raven soared across the courtyard, taking a position on the roof that would provide the best view of the ceremony.

Keyleth was considering using a Beast Shape to join him when Percy stuck his head out the door.

"Oh, there you are, Keyleth; you're needed. Syldor is screaming about the Entanglement, so it might be time to dispel it; Vex is determined to find a way to get Trinket out here and I haven't yet been able to talk her out of it; and 'Dan says he won't eat breakfast unless you 'druidify' it. Can you come save the day?"

Keyleth laughed, taking one last look at her Raven. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings, so here, have some more.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/166351383668/every-day-that-raven-comes-to-visit-catrinasl)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
